Season One
Season One is the first season of ABC's Legacy of Oz. It premiered in 2016 with "The Wizard's Companion". Plot points * Dorothy will depart from the show in "Where Bluebirds Fly". * Aunt Em and Glinda may meet. * Earth-2 will feature in "This is Earth-2", "Escape Plans", and "Where Bluebirds Fly". Cast Starring * Walter Rogers as David West (0/22) * Cindy Palmer as Dorothy Gale (0/22) * TBA as David West's second companion (0/22) Recurring * Reese Gibbins as Wicked Witch/Queen Evelyn (Earth-2) '(0/22) * Destiny Simms as 'Glinda/Glinda (Earth-2) '(0/22) * Nora Johnston as 'Aunt Em/Aunt Em (Earth-2) '(0/22) * Daisy Robinson as 'Robin Hood/Robin Hood (Earth-2) (0/22) * TBA as Mickey East (0/22) * TBA as Lady East (0/22) * Evanna Lynch as Luna Fairchild (0/22) Guest Starring * TBA as Lady North (0/22) * Alex Kingston as''' Natasha Winfred/Tasha Helsing (Earth-2) (0/22) * Robert Danvers as '''Will Helsing/Will Helsing (Earth-2) (0/22) * TBA as John Flynn (0/22) Production In spring 2016, actress Anna Fox announced that she was producing a new show themed after the Oz series, but with a twist. She also announced, "same universe, mostly the same characters for season 1, and after that, our own story". Writers included Etta Schmidt, Molly Mattel, and Willow Acre. On April 1, 2016, Walter Rogers and Cindy Palmer were given the title roles. Additionally, Cindy revealed that she was only signed for for eleven episodes, and that she would depart in episode 11. Rogers announced he was staying at least the whole season. Reese Gibbins landed the role of the Wicked Witch, Destiny Simms landed the role of Glinda, and Alex Kingston announced she was portraying Dr. Natasha Winfred, the Wicked Witch's servant in a guest role. It was announced on May 1, 2016 that all twenty-two episodes would be written by Fox, Schmidt, Mattel, and Acre in that order repeating; for example, episodes 1, 2, 3, and 4 would be written by each of them respectively; then starting with episode 5, the cycle would restart. Willow Acre announced she was directing all of the episodes. Episodes # "The Wizard's Companion": The wonderful Wizard of Oz has no magic. Instead, he's an adventurer named David West, and he has a penchant for magic. Just ask his new companion, Dorothy Gale! A Winkie attack in Topeka will be the least of their worries once they take away in their hot air balloon for the Land of Oz. # "Green Light": Dorothy's old school friend Luna Fairchild calls David and Dorothy back to Topeka to help take care of a possessed traffic light. # "Supernatural Emojis": With Luna now onboard David's Oz Vessel, David decides that she can join him as a companion. Dorothy asks to visit Aunt Em, leading to a confrontation with evil emojis. # "21st Century Kind of Girl": Dorothy requests to stay with her sick Aunt Em to take care of her, leading David and Luna to go on an adventure back to Oz to try and stop the Wicked Witch from taking over. # "The Weakest Link": When Dorothy returns to the Oz Vessel, Luna decides that this will be her final adventure, and joins David and Dorothy in a deadly version of The Weakest Link. # "Mount Smoky": David and Dorothy travel to the Isle of Mount Smoky to investigate primitive Kalidahs. # "This Is Earth-2": # "Escape Plans": # TBA # TBA # "Where Bluebirds Fly": # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA Aliens, Creatures, and Enemies * Winkies * Kalidahs * Possessed traffic light * Evil emojis * Wicked Witch * Weakest Link host